This invention relates generally to the art of drain clearing devices, and more particularly, to drain clearing devices which utilize pressurized water to eliminate drainage obstructions which occur in bathroom pipes and the like.
The art of unclogging drainage pipes is well known and has conventionally employed manually-operated devices of the type comprising a resiliently collapsible, rounded cup having an open interior cavity. Attached to the cup is an elongated handle element extending from the end thereof opposite the open interior cavity. The cup is placed over a drainage entrance, and by applying a downward and upward force to the handle, the cup is alternately compressed and expanded. The suction caused by this motion is somewhat effective in loosening small drainage clogs, however, larger obstructions may not be budged by such manual devices. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,702 to Allen wherein a manually operated plunger includes a collapsible cup for covering and sealing around a drain opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,137 to Girse discloses an electrically operated cup attached to a manually operated pumping member.
The art of clearing drainage pipes has also employed pressurized water for forcing a clog from its lodged position into the sewer system. These pressurized devices are of the type comprising a resilient drain sealing member of differing shapes and sizes. An elongated handle, having a lengthwise passage therethrough, communicates with the sealing member and extends from the end thereof opposite the sealing member. A flow of pressurized water passes into and through the handle consequently entering the drain which is proportionately embraced by the sealing member.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,113 to Elzner wherein a collapsible cup of the conventional type covers and seals around the opening of a drain. A flow of pressurized water, controlled by a faucet-type valve, passes through the handle and into the drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,237 to Torti discloses a tubular handle element attached to a mushroom-shaped cup having a check valve to prevent a backflow of water. A female means on the opposite end of the handle allows the connection to a pressurized source of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,539 to Li discloses an elongated pipe with a manually operated plunger valve which activates a flow of pressurized water. A side arm, branching from and communicating with the pipe, is attached to a source of pressurized water by a male means of connection.
Other prior art devices that teach utilizing water pressure to clear clogged drains include U.S. Pat. No. 2,267,064 to Wikelund, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,906 to Ramseur, U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,428 to Otteson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,860 to Dixon, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,792 to Harder.
While the above prior art devices may perform satisfactorily in many instances, they are often incapable of providing a sanitary and efficient means of unclogging bathroom drains and the like. In particular, the drain clearing devices of the prior art are not constructed to allow for a secure enough seal of a drain opening, they do not permit the correct thrust of pressurized water to a clog, and they do not afford themselves to easy operation by the ultimate consumer. Furthermore, many of the prior art devices require the use of two hands to best utilize the devices, and accordingly, there exists room for improvement for a drain clearing device which provides for ease of use and can be utilized with one hand when desired.